Long distance relation
by beatress
Summary: Just married, Lucy and Natsu had to stay away from each other due to some circumstances. Will the couple survive the hurdles of a long distance relationship or will they crumble under the pressure? It's not really easy to be in a long distance relationship. NaLu with some Gruvia, Jerza and GaLe?


**My sort of holidays started and I couldn't get this idea off my mind. So I thought I'd better write it down. **

**This is a NaLu, in a AU, for the people who are fed up with them being heirs to large family. This story is more about middle class life and how they find freedom in their bondage. It will also contain some Gruvia, Jerza and possibly GaLe? How much percent I'm still not sure. **

**I hope you guys will like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. How I wish I did?**

* * *

**Long distance relation**

**Summary:- Just married, Lucy and Natsu had to stay away from each other due to some circumstances. Will the couple survive the hurdles of a long distance relationship or will they crumble under the pressure? It's not really easy to be in a long distance relationship. NaLu**

* * *

Like most girls, I had dreams. I thought someday I'll get married to someone I love, my prince charming and my knight in shining armour, to someone who would protect me from everything. He'd be that someone who'd be very special to me. I'd love him with my whole heart and will be loved by him equally if not more. Despite the fact that my family isn't very rich, just a middle class one, I've always dreamed of one. It was never a rule you can't dream of happy endings like in fairytales if you're not a princess.

I didn't expect much. I didn't want fancy things either. Nor did I want riches, money and accessories to beautify me. If not for a prince charming, I wanted at least someone who'd love. The point I want to drive by the repetition is that I wanted a love marriage. It might feel like I'm making a lot of fuss about this. If it was any other story or fairytale, that just might have happened. In reality, things from our dreams do never happen. Even in twenty one years of my life…..

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia agree to take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked me. I blushed and looked to my side. My father was standing there, a small nod in agreement. Then, I looked through my veil to my other side where my soon to be husband was standing. He had a grin on his face. His pink hair was messed just like the last and the only time I saw him. His onyx eyes gazed at me, making me even more flustered. They held an equal nervousness that I shared. I felt a small squeeze on my hand. I looked up to him and saw him smile at him. I looked at the priest who seemed confused, maybe because I took more time than I thought to reply.

"I-I do," I said, followed by laughs from the audience.

The priest smiled before he continued with the rituals. "Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied with confidence.

"So, I declare you husband and wife," the priest declared, "Now you may kiss the bride"

I saw him lift my veil and placed his hand on my cheek. With a small jerk, he lifted it up. My eyes met with his and all I knew was him closing the distance between us. I felt a small impact on my lips and then heard cheers from the background.

~0~

I felt his lips leaving mine. A part of me felt empty. Even though the time we spent together was only one week, I cannot help but feel the tears in my eyes.

"oi, don't cry like that. You know it is necessary for me to go," he said, wiping out my tears. "Lucy, we did decide it before. You know well, we can't back out. Or you want to come with me?"

"It's not that," I could barely hear my voice. "It's- It's just…"

"It's only for a short while," I felt him rest his forehead on mine. I looked at him through the tears in my eyes. I don't know why but my heart was breaking on the inside. I didn't want to let him go. Even though it was something I wanted. It's just strange how important someone became in a matter of one week time. "It'll be alright. We'll pull through. I'm positive,"

"Besides, I'll always be there with you," he said in the collected voice of his, "I'll always protect you no matter what"

Then I let go. Not because I wanted to but because if I hadn't he'd be late for his train. I really wonder how this long distance relationship will work out.

* * *

**This was just an intro. I'm not even sure I got everything right, especially the vows. I'll edit this chapter later but do you guys like it?**

**Think it's worth continuing? **

**Should I continue in Lucy's P.O.V. or should I write in third person? This has been my main concern. I thought only the first chapter to be in Lucy's P.O.V. and the rest will be in third person but now I'm confused. I'm in desperate need of advice. Please Please please let me know. **

**(btw, I'm almost done with the next chapter but have to do some major editing on it. Just want to know if I should post it or not?)**

**Also if you have any suggestions or comments for me, please leave them in the box below. **

**Thank you for reading! (I really should be sleeping now *yawn*)**

**beatress**


End file.
